SSB: The Fate Of The Multiverse
by writes4u
Summary: When the Subspace Army starts to attack the Nintendo multiverse, the Brawlers along with their friends, enemies, assist trophies and other random Nintendo plus third party characters in the fight for not only their lives and their homes, but also to take out the Subspace forever.
1. Animal Crossing Crisis

SSB: The Fate Of The Multiverse: Animal Crossing Crisis

* * *

In a nearby small town, a raccoon wearing a blue apron with a white leaf pattern on it was sweeping in the front of a local store called Nookingtons.

* * *

**TOM NOOK**

* * *

Suddenly, Primids begin to form from shadow bugs. One of the Primids accidentally knocked into a crystal vase and broke it. Tom Nook glared at the Primid before saying, "That costs 10000 bells pay-up now!" Tom Nook said agrivated.

The Primid shook its head and backed up knocking into a fir primid. The fire primid hit Tom Nook's bell book and set it on fire. Tom Nook then pulled out a golden axe before saying annoyed, "My bells! Pay up now or I'm going to reset your bank account."

The Primids started to surround the raccoon when suddenly, a mole appeared next to Tom Nook. He wore a yellow miner's hat along with a white shirt and blue overalls. He also had a pix-axe in hand.

* * *

**MR. RESETTI**

* * *

"WHO'S RESETTING. THERE SHALL BE NO RESETTING HERE!" Mr. Resetti screamed while waving his arms.

The Primids then started to attack the two Animal Crossers. "Nobody interrupts me during my rants!" Resetti yelled stabbing a Primid with his pix-axe.

So the ultimate battle started and in the background was a white dog who was playing a guitar.

* * *

**K. K. SLIDER**

* * *

The Primids then started to attack K K Slider who was dancing to his music an the Primids were tackling and punching each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in Skyworld, a certain classic character was watching the three Animal Crossers fighting off the Primids. He was an angel with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white toga along with a blue undershirts thing, wrist bracelet style objects and a golden halo.

* * *

**PIT**

* * *

A tall goddess appeared behind Pit. She had a white dress and green hair. She held a large septet styles staff and golden jewelry and a golden shield.

* * *

**Palutena**

* * *

"Pit, Tabuu has risen again. You must find the rest of the Nintendo all-stars or all of the worlds will fall." Palutena said, "Once you find all the Nintendo Allstars, you'll need to get to the next world."

Pit's bow and arrows appeared in his hands. "Now go my hero and help save the universes." Then the angel commander disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Back to the Animal Crossers, the trio was surrounded by the Primids. Then Pit flew down and landed next to them. "Hey, I remember you!" Mr. Resetti yelled "you are one of those reseted smash bros fighters!"

"Thanks, I guess." Pit said, Sorry about keeping you waiting. I made a right turn at the Popstar and ended up in New York" Pit said, "Now let's kick some Primid butt."

Pit then started to slice Primids left and right. "I hate reseted characters." Resetti said.

"You know that they are called classic characters, right?" K K Slider asked stifling his guitar.

"Those jerks are going to take my bells!" Tom Nook yelled before jumping into the pile of Primids cutting off their heads.

"Okay, why are you guys acting so.." Pit asked cutting off a Primid's arm.

"insane?" K K Slider asked slamming his guitar into another Primid.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well nobody in our game is either a fighter or adventurer. The closest is Resetti an all he does is nag."

"RESET THIS!" Resetti screamed pouncing onto another Primid.

"So in a fighting situation, we either go insane or OOC."

"So you guys will be like this the entire time?" Pit asked.

"Hard to say." K K Slider said.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and our four heroes (well at least Pit and the others at least.) They blanched out after that.

Later, the foursome woke up to cone face to mask with everybodies favorite anti-hero puffball. He was a dark blueish-purple color and had yellow eyes. He wore a cape, and a silver mask which only showed his eyes.

* * *

**META KNIGHT**

* * *

"Pit? What are you doing here?" The masked hero asked.

"Well the Subspace Army has risen again. And Platuntina sent me to save these guys." The angel said pointing to the others.

"Who in the idea of resetting are you?" Mr. Resetti asked.

"I remember you, you were that loud resetting-obsessed annoying wannabe Whack-A-Mole." Meta Knight said. "Plus, I noticed the whole Subspace Army thing. Me and my two most trusted assistances are trying to make it to the Halberb."

Suddenly two knights ran up to Meta Knight. One of them was wearing a green suit of armor that includes a long helmet with red tassels at the tip, a pink mouth guard beneath the helmet, large shoulder pads, blue beneath the body white gloved arms emerging from the sides, and golden boots.

* * *

**BLADE KNIGHT**

* * *

The second knight was taller and had a green helmet, green shoulder pads, and green armor surrounding his arms and legs. He held a sword similar to Blade Knight's.

* * *

**SWORD KNIGHT**

* * *

"Meta Knight, what's the problem? And who are these four?" Sword Knight asked.

"This is one of the Smashers I was telling you about. His name is Pit and these are his friends." Meta Knight said.

"Not really. They are more like rescues." Pit said.

* * *

**Tom Nook joined your team!**

**Mr. Resetti joined your team!**

**K. K. Slider joined your team!**

**Pit joined your team!**

**Meta Knight joined your team!**

**Blade Knight joined your team!**

**Sword Knight joined your team!**

* * *

Next Time

"(Hiya Pit!)" Kirby said waving his arms.

"What in the name if resetting did he say?" Resetti yelled.

"Yes sir King Dedede!" Bandana Dee said saluting the fat penguin.

* * *

**See more at the next chapter of SSB: The Fate Of The Multiverse: Dangers in Dreamland. If you think that three animal crossing characetrs are much, wait till you see the Pokemon and Mario chapters!**


	2. Kirby's Fight For Dreamland

Previously, on SSB: Fate Of The Multiverse

* * *

**TOM NOOK**

"Nobody interrupts me during my rants!" Resetti yelled stabbing a Primid with his pix-axe.

"Pit, Tabuu has risen again. You must find the rest of the Nintendo all-stars or all of the worlds will fall."

"Hey, I remember you!" Mr. Resetti yelled "you are one of those reseted smash bros fighters!"

"Well nobody in our game is either a fighter or adventurer. The closest is Resetti an all he does is nag."

"I remember you; you were that loud resetting-obsessed annoying wannabe Whack-A-Mole." Meta Knight said.

* * *

"Alright, we need to get through to the Halbend." Meta Knight said, "We first need to go through Whispy Woods, then King Dedede's castle, and lastly we go through the Sandy Canyon."

"Who in the right restting mind came up with these names? Cookie Country, Secret Sea, what next the volcano level named Hot Lava?" Resetti yelled.

"Don't blame me." Meta Knight said. "Blam, I don't know Gooey. I'm not even sure he is alive. Just like Rick and all the other one time characters."

"You mean like his Animal Friends?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. Can we get on with it! I don't get the star-bell currency!" Tom Nook yelled.

"By the way, how did the Halberd get taken over again?" Pit asked.

"It was stupid Captain Val's fault." Sword Knight said.

"Yeah, he turned off the security and to plug in his TV and watched DDD news." Blade Knight said.

Suddenly, a warp star crashed right infront of the group of seven. "What in the name of resetting is that?"

"You clearly are an idiot." Tom Nook said.

"Yeah, you were an Assist Trophy! I was a background character who only appeared on Saturday nights!" K. K. Slider said.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Mr. Resetti yelled at the Smasher who rode the Warpstar. It was a small round pink spherical creature with stubby arms and large red feet. Its eyes were blue and had oval shaped eyes with black pupils. It also had cheek blushes which were pinker than the rest of its body.

* * *

**KIRBY**

* * *

Also with Kirby was a blob that was the same size of Kirby. It had a blue color and had a long tongue. Surprisingly, he shared the species with one of Kirby's toughest foes.

* * *

**GOOEY**

* * *

"(HIYA PIT! HIYA ANNYOING MOLE MAN! HIYA META KNIGHT! HIYA BLADE KNIGHT! HIYA SWORD KNIGHT!)" Kirby said waving his arms.

"Hey Kirby. What's new with you guys?" Pit asked.

"Well, we teamed up with Dedede and a waddle dee named Bandana Dee to defeat an evil space jester who used us." Meta Knight said.

"Look out, Subspace Waddle Dees!" Meta Knight yelled as three pale and purple waddle dees surrounded the group.

"They can posses the world's creatures?" Pit asked shocked.

"I learned that a few days ago. When they attacked my ship." Meta Knight said.

"(I just thought that they went emo.)" Gooey said.

"(I thought that it was too.) Kirby said.

"Excuse me but shouldn't we be fighting them?" K. K. Slider asked picking up his guitar. Mr. Resseti picked up his pix-axe while Tom Nook held his golden axe and the three knights pulled out their swords. Gooey just then ate the three Subspace Waddle Dees.

"(They taste yummy!)" Gooey said.

"(Let me have one next time.)" Kirby said very sadly.

"We need get to King Dedede's castle and we need to get King Dedede and Bandana Dee, then we need to get out of this universe." Meta Knight said.

"Oh come on! Why do you always show up!" Whispy Woods yelled angrily. "And why do you always have more people join you to beat up me?"

"Look, the world is being destroyed! Just let us go" Meta Knight said.

"Why so you get more people to burn me!?" Whispy Woods asked as an apple knocked K. K Slider and Mr. Ressetti.

"(APPLES! YUMMY!)" Gooey said swallowing them.

"I'm cutting down you! I'm selling you for firewood!" Tom Nook said.

"Get away from me!" Whispy Woods said as his roots knocked the group towards and into King Dedede's castle.

The group crashed landed inside of King Dedede's castle where three Kirby characters. The leader was sitting on a chair. There were two smaller minions each holding a bunch of grapes.

The leader was a large blue penguin-like creature. His beak, and feet were yellow and his belly is tan. His blue flipped-like hands were inside of yellow mittens. He also wore a round red cap, which has a yellow or golden rim and a white ball at the top. A red and yellow zigzag-patterned girdle-like band stretched across his waist. He wore a coat that resembled something that Santa would wear. HE also held a large hammer.

* * *

**KING DEDEDE **

* * *

The first minion was a Waddle Dee. He had a blue bandana tied around the top part of his head. One his back was a spear the size of him with an orange cloth tied around it.

* * *

**BANDANA WADDLE DEE/ WADDLE DEE/ BANDANA DEE**

* * *

The second minion resembled a one of the child versions of Link except he was about the size of Kirby. He wore blue clothing and blue shoes. He wore a white headband.

* * *

**KNUCKLE JOE**

* * *

"Kirby, what are you doing here? With Meta Knight? And Gooey? And those two guys with swords? And Pit? And that annoying Assist Trophy from Brawl? And those two animals?" King Dedede asked scared.

"Subspace is attacking!" Meta Knight said. "We need to get to the Halbend."

"I got this!" Kirby said before Dyna Blade appeared and picked up Kirby, Gooey, Dedede, Knuckle Joe, Bandana Dee and Meta Knight in one foot and picked up Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Pit, K. K. Slider, Tom Nook and Mr. Resetti with the other. Dyna Blade then flew to where the Halbend was and threw the group into the main cockpit.

The first creature was a round little hamster. He has white fur with small patches of orange on him. The orange patches are most noticeable on his head and on his back. He has little pink feet and a small, pink, button-shaped nose.

* * *

**Rick**

* * *

The second creature was a large blue fish, resembling a stylized sunfish. His body is shaped like a semi-circle, with tall yellow dorsal and anal fins. He has clam-shaped pectoral fins, and a yellow claws. His eyes stare vacantly outward at his front above his gaping, thick-lipped mouth, generally held open.

* * *

**Kine**

* * *

The third creature was a purple owl. The feathers on the top of its head resembled Bart Simpson's. Its feathers on the underside of its wings and on its belly were a white color. Its beak and feet were a shade of yellow. The tipes of its wings were black.

* * *

**Coo**

* * *

The last creature resembled Meta Knight. But instead just being tied down, it was also hooked to a machine of some sort. His skin was a darker pink and his shoulder blades were white. Its wings however were not a magical cape but a pair of angel wings. It held a lance and a spear in once. He has a shield in his other hand. His red eyes were seen through his white masks.

* * *

**Galacta Knight**

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Meta Kngiht asked.

"Well, honselty, I would tell you but he is powering the ship." Another figure said. It was like Dark Matter, Zero, Nightmare, Yin-Yarn and Magolor combined into one. They all said all at the same time, "Why Kirby. I haven't seen you since you foiled my plans and destroyed up my corpse. I have been waiting for Master Tabuu to attack this world. I couldn't wait to crush you and your little friends. Hey is that the annoying Assist Trophy from Brawl?"

"Why does everybody call me that?!" Mr. Resetti yelled, "NONE OF THEM ARE IN THE GAME!"

* * *

**BOSS BATTLE 1- Dark Yin- Zero Magomare**

* * *

Dark Yin- Zero Magomare started by summoning Subspace versions of Waddle Dees and the rest of Kind Dedede's minions.

Pit ran behind Dark Yin- Zero Magomare and started to fire arrows from behind. King Dedede pulled his hammer out. Bandana Dee started to throw spear after spear. Gooey went and ate the rope tying up Galacta Knight, Rick, Koo and Kine. Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight took out their swords. Tom Nook started to swipe things from the room. Mr. Resetti ranted about how come everybody thins he's annoying. K. K. Sldier slammed his guitar into Dark Yin- Zero Magomare's eye.

"THAT SMARTS!" Dark Yin- Zero Magomare said running out of the cockpit into the endless pit that the Halbend was conveniently was flying over.

"That was easy." Pit said laughing.


End file.
